


My Protector

by ObeyDontStray



Series: March ST Baby Birthday Gifts! [3]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, but in a weird way he's good for their sex lives, everybody hates Lonnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Things heat up for Hop and Joyce after a confrontation with Lonnie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A (very late) birthday gift for Jariksolo1138 on Tumblr!

Hopper huffed, the banging on the door continuing. "Joyce! Hopper, open up! I can see your truck in the driveway, Hopper!" Lonnie called from the locked door.

Hopper stood and headed towards the door. "Don't, don't." Joyce begged. "He's drunk! He'll go away soon enough."

"Being drunk is not an excuse to harass you. He's going to wake the boys if he keeps on. If he hasn't already." 

"And what are you going to do? Beat him silly?" "I'm going to tell him to fuck off." Jim replied, his hand on the doorknob. He swung the door open and Lonnie nearly fell into it. Joyce threw herself between the two men. "Go away, Lonnie!" 

Lonnie grinned. "So you shackin up with Chief Hopper?" He said the man's name with as much vitriol as he could muster. "You just his latest trick?" 

Hop's fists balled at his sides. Before Joyce could react Jim shoved Lonnie out the doorway and down the steps. "Fuck off Lonnie! Go home! Joyce and I are none of your business!" The lanky man gathered himself at the bottom of the steps and stumbled back to his car. "Fuck off Hopper!"

Joyce glared at him as he shut the door. "Was all that necessary? I mean really." 

Hop shrugged. "He wants to show up here drunk and rowdy, I'm just treating him like any bouncer would." "So my house is a bar now?" "Jesus Christ Joyce just let me defend you once in a while. God." He fumed. "Let me be your man once in a while." 

"I took care of myself for years with that asshole, Hop. While raising his kids and working a full time job. I don't need you to defend me against him. He's nothing. We've seen worse. I don't need you to play bouncer." 

"You know it gets me all hot and bothered when you get riled up." He smiled, hoping to change the atmosphere between them. "I should have let you beat his ass while I stood back and watched." "You're such an asshole, Hop." She scoffed. But she didn't protest when he pressed her back against the wall, his mouth on hers. 

"Hop the boys are home." "And they're asleep." He said pulling her back towards the couch and sinking into it, pulling her to straddle his lap. "You just gotta keep it quiet." He teased, knowing how vocal she tends to get during such activities. His hands slid beneath her tshirt, palming her breasts as they kissed. He tasted like coffee and tobacco and she couldn't get enough of his mouth as she kissed him, gently rocking in his lap. 

He groaned, his hands circling to her back and sliding down to cup her ass. She ground down on his erection, causing sweet friction between them. Her hands brushed through the hair at the nape of his neck and she broke their kiss to kiss the underside of his jaw and his neck. He guided the motion of her hips with his hands, pulling her as close into him as he could as he sought her mouth again. "I can't get enough of you." He said against her lips as her rhythm changed and hit him just right, making him moan. "Bedroom." She commanded against his skin. 

In the distance thunder rumbled, rain began splattering against the windows. He stood, holding her weight in his hands while she wrapped herself around his torso and he carried her off to her room, locking the door behind them. It was a race to clear themselves of clothing and it began piling up in the floor. 

She giggled when he pulled her naked form into bed with him. "Come here sweet thing." He mumbled, burying his face in her neck. He smothered her with kisses as his hand traveled lower to stroke her, feeling her slickness already. She arched her back into his touch as his mouth spent time with each pale pink nipple, his fingers moving steadily in and out of her now. Lightning struck nearby and illuminated the room, casting deep shadows across his shoulders as she stroked his hair. His beard lightly scratched her skin as he moved across her torso, planting fiery kisses across her chest. His fingers moved in and out of her at a steady pace, his thumb making slow torturous circles. 

"Oh god Hop-" she whispered. 

"Remember, don't wake the boys." He grinned, moving up to kiss away her groans of frustration. 

"Faster Hop." She begged, thrusting her hips into his hand. He grinned and moved down the bed, taking over the motions his thumb had been doing to her with his tongue. "Oh-" she cried out, covering her own mouth to suppress it. She spread her legs wider for him and he held her delicate thighs tightly as his beard scratched them, turning her pale skin reddish. He lightly grazed her clit with his teeth, causing her skin to prickle under his touch. 

"Oh god Hopper!" She came undone under his touch, her muscles clenching and her legs moving around his ears. He licked the length of her with the flat of his tongue before he moved back up her body, letting her taste herself on his lips. She panted into his mouth, still coming down from her high with her legs pressing tightly around his waist.

"I told you, you gotta be quiet!" He smiled deviously at her. 

"That's impossible with you, you devil." She said before kissing him deeply. 

He lined up and slid into her, making her gasp against his mouth. "Oh Hop-" he began moving slowly, enjoying her warmth. "Oh Hop don't move so slow. I need you." 

"We got all night baby." He said as he braced his weight on his hands and knees, her legs locked around his waist. Lightning struck again outside and thunder rolled, shaking the house. Rain tapped against the windows. 

"Please baby." She moaned, her head thrown back in the pillows. "Don't make me wait." She raked her nails lightly down his sides, trying to spurn him on. He began rocking into her at a steady rhythm, lowering down onto his elbows so he could kiss her face. Her cheeks, her closed eyelids, the bridge of her nose. 

"I love you, Joyce." 

She moaned in response, wrapping her arms around him and tangling her hands in his hair. 

"I love you more." She replied. "Deeper my love." He lifted her hips and pushed a pillow beneath them, giving him a better angle. "Oh god yes." She moaned, kissing the side of his face. "Oh Hop." 

She came again, holding tightly onto him with her fingers dug into his broad back. She pulled him over the edge with her and he filled her, spending himself with a low growl in his chest. He rolled off of her and onto his back next to her. When she snuggled into his chest he wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple as the rain pattered the window. 

"I love you." She said quietly. 

"I love you more." He replied.


End file.
